


There’s nothing wrong with you

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babysit, Couple, Dating, Gay, Gay Male Character, Lesson, Love, M/M, Teaching, Vacation, Watching, listening, loveislove, weekend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: The Byers leave Will at Steves for the weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t get why I can’t just come with you guys” Will complained. He was standing in front of his brother and mother, bags packed, really trying to plead his case before it was too late. “We always do everything together. Why should this be any different?”

“Sweetie its only for the weekend” Joyce replied placing her hand on Wills shoulder. “It would be really boring for you anyway.. Wouldn’t you rather spend time with your friends?”

Will switched his gaze to Jonathan, moving his shoulder the tiniest bit to try to nudge his mothers hand off him but failing. “Are you embarrassed of me?” He mumbled. That had to be it. Why else would his own family leave him in Hawkins while they went to visit his brothers dream college for the weekend. Pain went across Joyces face as she turned to Jonathan who quickly crouched down to pull Will into a hug. 

“Of course not.” He tried to reassure him. After loosening his grip, he leaned back staying eye level with his brother. “Don’t ever think that.”

“If I never told you then you wouldn’t be leaving me behind..” Will admitted distraughtly. 

“Your brother and I are happy you told us!” Joyce chimed in. “Just because you like boys doesnt mean we think any differently of you sweetheart. Theres nothing wrong with it at a—“

“Then why are you leaving me!?” He yelled cutting her off. He never yelled. It was silent for a moment before Jonathan spoke up once more. 

“Because you think theres something wrong with you” Jonathan answered sternly. “And theres nothing wrong with you. We think this will help you realize that..”

“So leaving me with Steve Harrington is supposed to be good for me?” Will questioned. “What is that going to do? Is he supposed to teach me how to be a normal teenager? To be popular and how to get girls to like me or something?” 

Joyce glanced at the clock. “We really have to go if we’re going to make it on time” she said reaching for her bags, only to be intercepted by Jonathan. He always did look out for his family, even if it was something as tiny as carying a bag to the car for his mother. She focused her gaze back on Will for a moment. “Steve is happy to have you! You boys are going to have a good time!” She encouraged and began scooting Will out of the door so she could lock up the house behind them. 

“I don’t even know him that well..”

“He’s part of the party though, isn’t he?” Jonathan pipped in while placing the bags in the car. 

“Only because Dustin and Lucas want him to be..”

“You’re gonna have a good time”. His bother smiled at him. “Steves a good guy.” It was funny those words were coming out of his mouth. Just a little over a year ago ‘good guy’ would have never been a term Jonathan would have used to describe Steve. It would have actually been the complete opposite. The guy had managed to make a complete 180 and now not only was Steve a good friend of his, he was also one of the best guys he knew. He had not one bad word to say about the guy. In fact it was even his idea to ask Steve to babysit Will. 

“If I cant go with you guys I dont get why I cant just stay at Mike or Lucas’s house..”

“Sweetie, it’s only a couple days.” Joyce mentioned getting into the car. Jonathan joined her and Will began to head around to the trunk to deposit his bags. He took his time doing so, rolling his eyes as he walked. He was obviously irritated by this whole situation. 

“You’re sure this is a good idea?” Joyce asked Jonathan as she watched Will, not wanting him to hear her. “I dont want him to feel like we’re leaving him.”

“Mom, Will is gonna be fine.” He smiled hoping his confidence in this answer would help sooth his mother. “I want him to realize he’s not a freak for being gay and this is the best way I know how to show him.”

Joyce pushed her lips together and nodded her head. The back door flung open and Will crawled inside. “Ready, sweetie?”

“I guess” Will responded. The car started and they drove to their first destination.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do I really have to stay here?..” Will was looking up at the larger house in front of him while the car came to a stop. Everybody in town knew the Harringtons had money. Will had heard Dustin and Max speak numerous times of how nice Steves house was, he had just never seen it for himself. 

“C’mon buddy..” Jonathan said turning around in the front seat to look at his brother. “You’re gonna have a good weekend. Steve said he’s gonna order pizza and invite the party over tonight.”

“I don’t really know Steve that well..” Will trailed off breaking eye contact. “What if Dustin told him and he’s mean to me?” Dustin and Mike were the only two people Will had told besides his family about him liking guys. This thought scared him to the core. 

“Steve isn’t going to be mean to you, Will”

“He was mean to you” Will spat back, once again making eye contact with his brother. “And there wasn’t even anything wrong with you. He broke your camera because you liked Nancy.. Why wouldn’t he be mean to me when he finds out I’m a freak.”

“Sweetie,” Joyce finally spoke. “Stop saying that. You are NOT a freak.. And you’re going to have a good weekend. I promise.”

“We wouldn’t leave you here if we didn’t think you would have a good time.” Jonathan reassured him before stepping out of the car to retrieve Wills bag for him.

“I really don’t want to stay here mom” Will pleaded. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Will honey..” Joyce got out of the car and opened the back door. She leaned in and hugged her son, tightly squeezing him close to her. “I’m going to miss you so much but you can’t come with us.. I’m so sorry..”

“This isn’t fair..” Will spoke through a sob. He hugged his mother back, digging his hands and fingers into the back of her shoulders. “I’ll try to be normal just please don’t leave me..”

“Honey there is nothing wrong with you. I promise I love you just the same.” 

“You ready to head in?” Jonathan spoke from behind Joyce, Wills bag in his hand. Joyce retracted herself from the car giving Jonathan a clear view of his brother who was undeniably upset over this ordeal. Jonathan ran back to the trunk of the car, opening it once more to retrieve something and then immediately went back to the ajar car door. “Will” he spoke softly, leaning down to be eye level with his brother. “I know you’re scared. Here.” He brought his hand from behind his back and presented it in front of Will. He was holding a cassette player which already contained a tape. “It has The Clash inside. Take it for the weekend and listen to it whenever you feel like you miss me and mom. Were not leaving for good, just a couple days.” 

Will stared at him for a moment before finally speaking, a small smile growing across his face. “You’re really gonna let me borrow your cassette player?”

“As long as you promise not to give Steve a hard time” he smiled. 

“But.. but what if he finds out about me and doesn’t want me here anymore?..”

“I think you and steve ought to get to know each-other better, kiddo” he said standing up and rubbing his brothers head. “He’s a good guy Will. You’re going to be just fine here..”

——————-

As they approached the front door Will began to feel more and more anxious. Each step he took was one step closer to his mom and brother leaving for the next couple of days. Once they reached the door, Jonathan rang the doorbell and no more then 30 seconds later the door flew open. 

“Hey” Steve smiled looking over the three individuals on his front steps. “How’re you doing today Ms. Byers?”

“I’m fine Sweetie.” She smiled while placing her hand on Wills back, slowly nudging him to move forward. “You remember Will.”

“Yeah yeah of course” Steve glanced looking down at the boy, then back up once more. “How could I not..” He looked down once more to say ‘Hey’ to Will in which he got a quiet ‘hi’ in return, both of them wearing an awkward smile. “You should both probably be getting on the road then right? To beat the traffic and what not.”

“Yea that’s probably a good Idea” Joyce smiled before crouching down to her youngest son. “I’m gonna miss you so much” she said bringing him into another embrace. “I’ll see you in a couple days.” She stood up, telling Will just how much she loved him while Jonathan thanked Steve once more for looking after his brother for the weekend. After exchanging goodbyes Joyce and Jonathan left, leaving Will and Steve to begin their weekend alone. 

“I guess if you want to come inside I’ll show you where you can put your stuff.”

Will nodded in response and followed the older boy inside making sure to close the door behind him. Silence awkwardly filled the air the whole way to the guest room. 

“Its not much but-“

“You have a room just for people you babysit?” Will said looking around confused. 

“Not really just for babysitting. More like for anyone staying over. Jonathan’s slept in here before.” 

Will walked a little farther into the room, placing his bags on the bed as he walked to look out the window. Steve shifted awkwardly in the door way not knowing what to do or say. He had met Will only twice after everything that happened a few months ago. It was the only time he had met him under circumstances unrelated to the upside down. He didnt know much about Will but he was definitely able to tell he was Jonathan’s brother. 

“The party’s coming over tonight” Steve spoke. The words made Will look away from the window and smile.

“I know Jonathan told me.”

“Were just gonna eat pizza and watch a movie or something. Nothing big. You wanna help me pic something out?” As he spoke he motioned his thumb behind him, pointing towards another part of the house. “I have a few VHS tapes but we could always go rent one.”

Will responded with a head shake and followed Steve. They walked downstairs into what looked like Steves second living room and there was a shelf with a couple handfuls of movies. “You have a lot of stuff” Will mumbled while looking at the movie collection he had going. Not a while lot of people in Hawkins had a VHS player let alone a lot of tapes to play in it. 

“Yea..” Steve began rubbing the back of his neck. “My Parents kinda just buy stuff they think I want to try to make me happy.”

“I wish my mom did that..”

“Well if you want to trade moms feel free. I’d choose your mom in a heart beat.”

“No- I dont..” Will started but trying to find the right words. “I love my mom and I wouldn’t trade her for anything. I just meant.. we just dont really have money to buy whatever we want for fun.” 

“It gets old after a while, kid. Believe me.” More silence. “You hungry?” Will nodded. “Alright I’m gonna go make us some food.”

Steve walked out of the room and Will got back to looking at the tapes. Mr.Mom? nah. Scarface? nah. Cujo? Will looked at the cover of the tape. There was a dog on it. Will did like dogs. ‘Hmmmmm....’ he thought. ‘Nah, the party probably wouldn’t want to watch a movie about a dog.’ He concluded. His eyes widened as he grabbed a movie off the shelf. ‘Perfect’ he thought standing and began to walk towards where he seen Steve go off to. 

As he began to turn the corner into the kitchen he could hear Steve on the phone. He didn’t want to be rude and interrupt but curiosity kept him in place listening. 

“Yea Around 7. 

No no I’m just ordering pizza for the little shits and watching a movie. 

Of course were gonna eat the pizza too. 

No we have to pick everyone up except Will. He was dropped off earlier... 

No I’m babysitting him this weekend I told you that. 

No way not while he’s here. 

Because...

No seriously we can’t do that. 

Babe, I’m only watching him for the weekend. 

I guess I’m gonna have a lot of making up to you to do on Monday then, huh? *laughter*

Listen- I need to go because I’m making food for me and Will but can you just pick up Lucas and I’ll pick up Dustin and Mike?

I know I’m ordering pizza later. I’m still gonna eat it I’m just starving. 

Ok whatever. Be here by 7 ok? 

Hey hey *he lowered his voice a little more* you know How much I love you right? 

I’ll see you at 7. “

When Will heard Steve hang up the phone he counted to 5, then walked into the kitchen with his movie.

“Nice you pick something out?” Steve asked while making two sandwiches. 

“Yea” Will smiled holding it u. 

“ ‘Return of the Jedi’ it is” Steve answered smiling. 

_____________

At about 6:45 Steve and Will had returned from picking up Mike and Dustin. In his usual fashion Dustin talked to whole car ride and everyone else just chimed in as much as they seen fit. Steve ordered the pizza so It would get here soon and Mike was walking around Steves house probably thinking the same things Will did when he first got here. Will was excited to be with his friends but at the same time in the back of his mind he was thinking of the phone call he overheard earlier. Why was his girlfriend picking up Max and Lucas? Did Max and Lucas know her enough to feel comfortable with getting in a car with her? Why was she invited to watch a movie with them? Should he feel nervous that hes a burden by staying the weekend? 

A knock at the door followed by Max and Lucas running inside broke his thought. He must have been zoned out because he didnt even notice everything that occurred the last few minutes. Steve walked up to the door, laughing and smiling with wide eyes. It was like how Jonathan looked at Nancy. Will walked closer, curious of what beautiful girl Steve was looking like that for. He did not expect it to be Billy Hargrove.


	3. Chapter 3

Will stood there for a moment just watching. He watched their body language, he watched their facial expressions and their eyes, he watched their posture. He just watched. He had heard from Max what a hard headed stubborn asshole Billy is and he knew Steve was the ladies man in Hawkins before Nancy came along and tied him down. They were both popular and at one point both hated each other. He never would have imagined Billy and Steve would be friends let alone whatever they were. He had heard Steve tell him he loved him earlier. He could see the way they looked at each other like they needed each other. Will was in disbelief. Did the rest of the party know about this? Did anyone know about this or was this just a secret Will happened to stumble upon?

“Sup kid” Billy said staring at will breaking him out of his trance. 

“H-hi” will awkwardly said while lowering his head a tad bit. Did they notice he was staring? 

“Thats Will Byers” Steve chimed in. “Jonathans little brother.”

“Little Byers?” Billy smiled raising an eyebrow. “You’re brothers got decent taste in music. “

“Yea” Will nodded. “Yea hes got a lot of records at home. I listen to them with him.” Will looked up at Steve who was looking at Billy who was smiling down at him. 

“Take advantage of the lesson. Type of music a person listens to can say a lot about them.”

“Yea” Will smiled. 

“This is Max’s brother Billy, Will” Steve mentioned, realizing they were never properly introduced. 

“I know” Will said before realizing that sounded creepy. “I mean.. I’ve seen you drop Max off before.”

“Yea that sounds like me.”

There was a knock on the door just then. “PIZZA” Steve yelled as he answered the door. He paid for the two pies and walked into the kitchen with the boxes, all the kids either following behind or racing in front of him. He placed the food down on the counter and within seconds Dustin and Max were flipping the lid open and grabbing a slice. “Jesus you kids act like you’re never fed” Steve muttered backing away. “ONLY TWO PIECES EACH” He yelled over their conversations before turning to walk out of the kitchen. 

“You’re not eating with us?” Dustin asked with his mouth full. It would have been impossible to make out the words he spoke if you wern’t already used to his nonstop blabbering, including times such as this when he spoke through bites. 

“Just gotta run upstairs I’ll be right down.”

Max, Will, Dustin, Lucas and Mike all sat around the table eating their pizza and making small talk. Wills head was rushing with so many thoughts he wasnt sure what one to focus on. There was the topic of conversation at the table, wondering how Jonathan and his mom were doing, thinking about what he discovered going on between Steve and Billy earlier, etc... The party was discussing the plans for their next D&D campaign. Mike was arguing to do it his way since it was going to be at his house while Dustin was arguing against him probably just for sake of arguement. Lucas and Max were too focused on each other not really paying anyone else any mind. Just as Dustin flung his arms out to add effect to what he was debating about he knocked over a decent size glass sculpture that was sitting on the table. It shattered into a bunch of tiny pieces once it hit the floor. 

“Shit!” Dustin yelled simultaneously as everyone else yelled “DUSTIN!”

“Shit! Shit!” Dustin said bending over to pick up the glass. 

“Stop!” Mike yelled. “Don’t do that with your hands you’ll cut yourself! Does Steve have a broom?”

“How would I know if he has a broom!?” Dustin argued. 

“I dont know haven’t you been here a bunch?”

“It’s not like we usually use a broom when I come here!”

“I can go ask Steve if he has a broom” Will offered. 

“No let Dustin go find Steve its his fault” Mike glared at Dustin as he spoke. 

“I needed to go to his guest room to change my shirt anyway..” Will gestured to his shirt showing he had gotten some grease on it from the pizza. 

“Sounds good thanks Will!” Dustin smiled and began to eat his pizza again. “I’ll clean it when you get back with the proper equipment” he spoke once again between bites. 

Will left the table and headed up the stairs. He stopped in the room he was shown earlier that contained his bag and put on a new shirt. It smelled just like his house and made him miss his mom and brother a little bit more. As he left the guest room he realized he had no idea where Steves room was or even if thats where he wandered off to. He started walking down the hall seeing mostly closed doors. Then he spotted one door with light protruding from underneath of it. 

Will walked towards the door and could hear Steves voice on the other side. He raised his hand to knock but before his knuckles hit the door he heard a weird noise from inside that stopped him. He put his ear the door and could hear Billy in there with him mumbling something. A moment later he could hear one of them let out a moan and he backed away from the door. He shouldn’t be doing this. Whatever was going on behind Steves door was private. It was wrong for Will to be doing what he was doing. He quickly made his way back to the steps and ran down them. 

On his way back into the kitchen he opened every door he seen hoping to find a broom to take back with him. To his luck he did stumble upon one. He brought it into the kitchen and Dustin kept to his word, sweeping up the mess. 

Around 10 minutes went by before Steve and Billy both returned. They went straight to the pizza to grab a slice. 

“Some of you little shits ate more then 2 slices didnt you?” Steve asked taking his first bite. “Theres like nothing left.”

“You guys were gone forever!” Dustin spat back. 

“Doesn’t change the fact I said 2 slices!”

“Why did you only get 2 pizzas, Steve?”

“Next time you can pay for all the pizza and get whatever you want” Steve said raising his eyebrow at Dustin. 

“Next time we’ll just eat all the pizza and they can starve” Billy smiled. 

“Oooo thats another good idea”

“Alright alright” Dustin answered. “Whatever sorry. It was mostly Max anyway.”

“What!” Max yelled in disbelief. “Thats not true!”

“Well you ate 3 pieces..”

“No she didn’t” Lucas defended her. 

“You’re gonna defend your girlfriend over your friends?” Dustin yelled at Lucas. 

“Well she didn’t!”

“Guys” Steve said, no one acknowledging him. 

“What happened to sticking up for the original party members? She isn’t even really part of the party!”

“Shes just as much a part of the party as Steve is!”

“Guys!” Steve spoke louder. 

“Not true! Steve helped us fight! Steve helped save our lives!”

“Well stop blaming max for stuff she didn’t do!”

“GUYS!” Steve screamed! “ENOUGH! STOP! Jesus why can’t you all go a night without fighting with each other. 

“Why can’t you and Billy go a night without running off?” 

“Not cool” Steve said eyeing him. 

“There a problem Henderson?” Billy asked glaring at him. 

“No, no problem. Sorry.”

“Where did you go anyway?” Mike asked. 

“Dont worry about it” Steve said finishing off his slice of pizza. 

“They were probably kissing” Max said with a cocky smile.

“If you want a ride home tonight you stop talking” Billy answered obviously annoyed. 

Will looked around the table at everyone. Max obviously knew and Lucas didn’t seem too surprised. Dustin looked like he was in the loop but Mike looked confused. It was probably only him and Will that had no idea up until today. 

“They kiss?” Mike whispered to Dustin. 

“I’m sorry what’s that Wheeler?” Billy asked narrowing his eyes at Mike. 

“I just didn’t think.. Steve you dated Nancy..”

“Annnnnnnnd it’s movie time” Steve answered awkwardly and walked into the other room. Billy followed behind him after grabbing the last slice of pizza and all the kids were looking at Mike. 

“Are they like... dating?” Mike asked looking at Max. 

“They’re inseparable..” Max answered. 

“They’re obsessed with each other” Dustin chimed in. “They have been for months. Surprised you never noticed, Mike.”

“It’s not like we’re with them all the time” Mike answered defensively. “Besides I never pictured them liking guys..”

“Well did you picture me?” Will asked low voiced. 

All the attention at the table was now on Will. Dustin and Mike knew but Lucas and Max both had no idea. 

“Will you’re different..” Mike replied

“How am I different?”

“Well Steves always dated girls. He dated my sister for forever. And Billys scary.”

“I guess” Will said standing up and walking into the other room where Billy and Steve had gone. The rest of the table stayed in the kitchen for a moment before following behind. 

“Can I talk to you?” Will asked approaching Steve. 

“Whats up?” Steve asked while putting the movie in the VCR, not looking up at Will. 

“Upstairs maybe?” Will suggested. 

Steve looked up and Will. “Yea everything ok?”

“Yea its just.. Its kinda private..”

“Yea sure. Billy can you make sure this is set up for the twerps?”

“Yea sure” Billy said grabbing the remote from Steve. 

Steve and Will ventured up the steps leaving everyone else downstairs.


End file.
